


what evil now pains thee

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floaty, floaty, in Ivy's soft cloud bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what evil now pains thee

Floaty, floaty, in Ivy's soft cloud bed.  Ivy's tweezers peck, peck at her like a bird.

"Ow! Thorny problem," Harley giggles.

Ivy's face goes frowny.  "Shut up."  Pulls another thorn.

"I'm _naked_!" Harley realizes.  She grabs Ivy's hands, covers her tits with them.

Ivy drags her hands back, grinding her angry gears.  Harley reaches for her throat to feel them, gets swatted away.

Four thorns later:  ** _BORED_**!  "Why sleepy stuff?  Why don't your plants, like, make people go sexy-sexy?"

" _Eurgh_ ," says Ivy.

"Just for meeee?"

" _You_ don't need it."  

"You sound nettled.  Ha-ha-ha-ha- ** _ow_**!"

"I'll kiss it better.  Later."

" _Yay_!"

 


End file.
